


Life Day Hangover

by SifaShep



Series: Crizri's Cafe and Bakery (AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, crizri's bakery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of story/drabbles set in an alternative universe where Crizri runs her own bakery, with Andronikos as her husband and business partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Day Hangover

Life Day was finally over.

Criz sighed and hung up her apron, then immediately collapsed on the sofa in the back room of her bakery. “Ugh, it gets more hectic every year.”

“Tell me about it,” grumbled Ashara Zavros. The culinary student looked every bit as exhausted as she sounded. “Everyone wants ten batches of everything this year. Even with the extra help, it was a close one.”

Criz nodded. She employed and deputized most of her friends to help out with the sweets baking this year. Professor Talos Drellik and his lovely linguist wife Cailean made lovely tablets that bore Life Day messages, customized to each person. Xa Lek, the Tibetan monk, stoically endured the tremendous heat of the kitchen to temper the chocolate.

Her fellow baker-in-crime, Tavor Genji, sent her all the strawberries she needed and then some. “Can’t work with ‘em, I’m allergic. But you’re welcome to ‘em.” His wife, Vette and best friend Jaesa brought them by the truckload.

“I’m gonna make him a huge strawberry shortcake with all the trimmings,” Criz had joked.

As scatterbrained as Criz was in all this chaos, she owed her perfect delivery times to her supplier/taste-tester/beau Andronikos Revel. He made sure everything was shipped to where they needed to go. He and Captain Malavai Quinn (one of Tavor’s old Naval buddies) tag-teamed to rush all the special orders all over Kaas City.

“Where is Andronikos?” Ashara wondered aloud.

“Probably drunk off his gourd and passed out somewhere,” Crizri moaned, her hand pressed over her tired eyes. “I don’t blame him. If I wasn’t so damn tired, I’d probably be like that too.”

The bell over the store door jangled, despite the 'closed till New Year’ sign. Criz sat up as the man in question came through the door.

“Is that a proposal?” Andronikos growled. “'Cuz I’m more than content to just pass out right here, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure.” Despite herself, Criz smiled.

Ashara laughed and staggered to her feet. “I’m gonna pass out upstairs. 'Night guys.”

As soon as she’d left, Andronikos sat down next to Criz. Criz curled up in his arms, her twin pink ponytails hanging over each shoulder. Without a word, they both fell asleep to gingerbread and sugar plums dancing in their dreams.


End file.
